1.19 Deus Ex Machina Transcript
| Dagen= | Flashback=Geschreven door: Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse | Info=Geregisseerd door: Robert Mandel}} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- FLASHBACK of Locke's hand setting up a Mouse Trap game as an employee in a department store. A kid walks up. KID: What's that? LOCKE: A game. It's my favorite game, actually. I used to play it with my brother. It's called Mouse Trap. KID: How do you play? LOCKE: Well, you start with all these parts off the board. And then, one by one, you build the trap - shoe, bucket, tub - piece by piece it all comes together. And then you wait 'til your opponent lands here on the old cheese wheel. And then if you set it up just right, you spring the trap. Go ahead, kiddo. sees a woman in a fur coat watching him, and goes over to talk to her. LOCKE: May I help you, ma'am? EMILY: Yes, um, could you tell me where the footballs are? LOCKE: Aisle 8 for regulation, aisle 15 for nerf. EMILY: Oh, yes, thank you. Thanks. of the game trapping the mouse. on the island we see Locke at the hatch, wiping dirt from the glass. BOONE: You want my opinion? LOCKE: Boone, you've got to have some faith. walks away All we've got to do is break the glass, and then we're in - trebuchet delivers a half a ton of force. BOONE: Why do they call it a trebuchet? It looks like a catapult. and Locke are positioning the trebuchet to spring. LOCKE: It's called a trebuchet, Boone, because it's called a trebuchet. BOONE: I don't get you, man. One minute you're quoting Nietzsche, now all of the sudden you're an engineer. I don't think I can spell trebuchet. LOCKE: There's a 't' on the end. BOONE: I'm serious, John. We've been coming out here everyday for 2 weeks—you never talk about yourself. Everybody's got a story. LOCKE: My story would bore you. of the trebuchet arm being hoisted upward by Boone and Locke. LOCKE: 3, 2, 1. releases the arm which falls onto the hatch but does no damage. The whole trebuchet breaks apart. LOCKE angry: This was supposed to work. This was supposed to work! BOONE: John. Your leg, man. of a piece of metal sticking out of Locke's right leg. Locke pulls it out and sees that it's bloodied for 3 or 4 inches. BOONE: Are you okay? LOCKE nonplussed: Yeah, I'm fine. of Locke bandaging his wound, then pricking the skin on his legs with a safety pin to check for feeling. Then holding a piece of burning wood from a fire to the bottom of his foot, but not feeling pain. COMMERCIAL BREAK and Locke are chopping wood to build another trebuchet. BOONE: The trebuchet—why didn't it work? LOCKE: It didn't work because it wasn't strong enough. BOONE: I don't think that glass is going to break, man. Whatever it's made out of. . . LOCKE: Everything breaks if you apply the right force. BOONE: So, we're just going to build another one of your inventions, hope it works this time. LOCKE: That's right. BOONE: What if it doesn't? LOCKE: Then the island will tell us what to do. BOONE: What's that? LOCKE: I should get back there—salvage those pieces. BOONE: Your leg okay? LOCKE: It's fine. FLASHBACK of Locke in the store parking lot. He finds a flyer for a lost dog on his windshield, then sees Emily looking at him again. He follows her. He gets hit by a car backing up out of a parking space, but gets up and continues following Emily. LOCKE: Hey, hey, hey. Why are you following me? EMILY: I'm sorry. LOCKE: Who are you? EMILY: I'm your mother. of Locke and Emily in a diner. LOCKE: Look, miss, I don't know why you think I'm your son, or how you found me, but... EMILY: You're adopted, aren't you? LOCKE: No. No, I was raised in a foster home. Well, several foster homes, actually. Look, I don't mean to be rude—what do you want from me? EMILY: I want to tell you that you're special, very special. You're part of a design. You do realize that, don't you? That our meeting—me finding you—this is a sign of things to come. Great things. LOCKE: My father, is he still alive? EMILY: Still alive? Oh, John, don't you understand? You don't have a father. You were immaculately conceived. see Sawyer approach Sun at her garden. SAWYER a leaf in each hand: Which one? SUN: That one. SAWYER: You're sure? Because this is the one I've been using and nothing's happening. SUN: I'm sorry it's not helping. KATE entering: What's not helping? SAWYER: Nothing. Sun Thanks, anyway. Nice gardening. exits KATE: What was that all about? SUN: He has headaches. KATE: Doesn't he have, like, a truckload of aspirin stashed away somewhere? SUN: He says aspirin didn't help. see Jack shaving in a mirror at the caves. Kate enters. KATE: Can I ask you a question? Say you're having bad headaches everyday... JACK: You okay? KATE: Yeah, fine. JACK: So, who are we talking about then, Kate? KATE: Sawyer. JACK: Uh-huh. KATE: I just think there might be something really wrong with him. JACK: And what does he think? KATE: He says he's fine, but... JACK: Then he's fine. KATE: Yeah, well, he could be playing it down. There could some... JACK: Look, Kate, I'd like nothing more than to check the guy out and make sure he's okay. But we both know all I'm going to get for my trouble is a snappy one-liner. And if I'm real lucky, a brand new nickname. I'm just over it. see Locke re-building the trebuchet. Boone enters. LOCKE: You're late. BOONE: Late for what? LOCKE: Late for work. BOONE: I think I'm done working, John. LOCKE: I'm sorry, what? BOONE: It's useless. You can't open that thing up. You say you can but you can't. LOCKE: No, don't tell me what I can't do. BOONE: Don't you get it? It's a dead end. You're not getting in. LOCKE: That's impossible. We didn't find this by accident. We're supposed to... BOONE: Oh, we're supposed to. We're supposed to find this, right? We're supposed to open it, right? Then tell me something, John, if we're supposed to open it, then why the hell haven't we opened it yet? LOCKE: The island will send us a sign. BOONE sarcastically: The island will send us a sign. LOCKE: All that's happening now is our faith is being tested - our commitment. But we will open it. The island will show us how. BOONE: What kind of kind of sign will the island send us? Huh, John? hear the sound of an airplane engine. Locke looks up to see a small, smoking plane looking like it's going to crash. LOCKE pointing: Did you see that? Boone? is looking up at the sky. There's a quick inserted shot of Boone all bloody. Locke hears a metallic sound and looks around to see his mother pointing. BOONE bloody: Theresa falls up the stairs. Theresa falls down the stairs. Theresa falls up the stairs. Theresa falls down the stairs. is in a wheelchair, his mother pointing up in the background. LOCKE: No, no, no, please. BOONE with Locke: Theresa falls up the stairs. Theresa falls down the stairs. LOCKE to get out of the wheelchair, falling: Don't take it back. see Locke at night on the beach, waking up frightened from a dream. He checks his legs to see if he can feel them. COMMERCIAL BREAK approaches Boone who's sleeping. LOCKE whispering: Boone, wake up. BOONE: Huh. shushes him. What time is it? LOCKE whispering: It's morning, c'mon. BOONE: Okay, I'm up, I'm up. What is going on? LOCKE: C'mon, let's go. FLASHBACK see Locke meeting with a private detective, Frainey, in the lunch room at Locke's company. FRAINEY: Emily Annabeth Locke in 10,000 words or less. LOCKE up a copy of Emily's driver's license: So, she's my mother. FRAINEY: I lifted some hairs from her car and matched them with your DNA samples. It's 99% certain. looks at some admission records from a mental hospital. She was institutionalized - a few times. LOCKE: What for? FRAINEY: Nothing criminal or violent. It's a type of schizophrenia. Apparently, if she stays on her meds, she's okay. LOCKE at a red folder Frainey has: What about my father? FRAINEY: Here's the thing—your mother sought you out, so she's fair game. But this guy—maybe he doesn't even know you exist. I've done this enough times to know this stuff isn't meant to be, even though it may feel that way. But this probably won't have a happy ending. So, do you want it, or not? LOCKE: I want it. see Locke driving up to the gate of a big house and stopping at a guard gate. EDDIE guard: Your name is? LOCKE: John, John Locke. I'm Anthony Cooper's son. EDDIE: Mr. Cooper doesn't have a son. of a surveillance camera. LOCKE: Tell him I'm don't want anything. My mother is Emily Locke. Please. EDDIE: Just a minute. picks up a phone Yeah, Mr. Cooper, I've got John Locke here—says he's your son. Yes, sir. Locke Well, you can go on in, sir. scene switches to the inside of Cooper's house. Shot of pictures, presumably, of Cooper kayaking, scuba-diving, etc. COOPER: Well, this is awkward. LOCKE: Thank you for seeing me, sir. I'm, uh, John. shake hands. COOPER: Something tells me I'm going to want a drink for this. You want a drink? LOCKE: Um, yeah, alright, great. COOPER: Scotch okay? LOCKE: Yeah, that's, um, thanks. COOPER: So who found who? LOCKE: I'm sorry, sir? COOPER: Emily, your mother, did she find you or did you find her? LOCKE: She found me. COOPER: How did she look? LOCKE: Alright, I guess. COOPER: Did she say anything about me? LOCKE: She said that I didn't have a father—that I was immaculately conceived. COOPER laughing: Really? Well, I guess that makes me god, huh? I didn't know you existed until a year after you were born. She told me she wasn't even going to have a baby—you—at all. Then she drops off the face of the planet. When she turns up again, she's asking for money, telling me she put you up for adoption. You going to drink that, or what? takes a sip You have a family your own? LOCKE: No, sir. COOPER: Me either. I tried it a couple of times, didn't take. Do you hunt? LOCKE laughing: No, no. COOPER: You're not one of those animal rights nut jobs, are you? LOCKE: No. No, sir. COOPER: What are you doing this Sunday? LOCKE: Nothin'. COOPER: You want to go hunting? LOCKE: Um, well—I'd like that. Yeah, I'd like that very much. and Cooper drink to it. scene switches to Boone and Locke at the hatch. LOCKE: I had a dream last night. I asked for a sign and then I saw a plane crash—a Beechcraft pointing right out there. It was a dream, but it was the most real thing I've ever experienced. I know where to go now. BOONE: Go for what? LOCKE: To find what we need to open this bastard up. BOONE: Have you been using that wacky paste stuff that made me see my sister get eaten? LOCKE laughing: No, no. BOONE: Because, John, I've got to tell you—signs and dreams... LOCKE: Who's Theresa? BOONE: What? LOCKE: Theresa falls up the stairs. Theresa falls down the stairs. You were saying that in the dream. BOONE: How would you know about that? LOCKE: I don't know, Boone, but we're supposed to go to this place. We're supposed to find that plane. Will you come with me? nods. [ We see Jin and Michael working on the raft. Jack enters.] JACK: I was going to ask you how this was going, but it's coming together fast. MICHAEL: The fire wasn't a total loss. We learned a few things from building the first one which is saving us from trial and error. Now it's just at Jin trial. JIN: in Korean, in an annoyed tone. MICHAEL: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. JIN: in Korean—still annoyed. MICHAEL: Yeah, man, I know—now, now, now. JACK: You picking up on a little Korean there, Michael? MICHAEL: Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know how to say: faster and idiot. sees Sawyer putting a cloth over his eyes. He walks over. JACK: I hear you're having trouble with your head. SAWYER: What, now she got you making house calls? JACK: You're sensitive to the light, too, huh? SAWYER: You know what? I'm sensitive to you... JACK exiting: Alright, we'll see you. SAWYER: Doc? Sensitivity to the light—that bad? JACK: Depends. SAWYER: On what? JACK: On what's causing your headaches. SAWYER: It's not like it's a tumor, or something. JACK: What makes you think it's a tumor? SAWYER: I don't. JACK: Great. Okay, then. SAWYER: My uncle. He died of a brain tumor. JACK: Yeah? SAWYER: That run in a family? Tumors? JACK: What type of tumor was it? SAWYER: The type that kills you. JACK: Do you smell anything funny? Brain tumors bring on phantom smells, maybe like something burning. SAWYER: Just headaches. JACK: Well, I'm sure you're fine then. Look, if this is worrying you, there's a couple of tests that I could do. SAWYER: Sorry, Doc, sounds fun, but my insurance ran out. JACK laughing: Insurance ran out - that's a good one. exits. Sawyer sniffs the air. see Locke and Boone walking in the jungle. BOONE: I could have mentioned her name out by the hatch one day. LOCKE: Who? BOONE: Theresa. Maybe I was talking to myself. LOCKE his compass: Maybe, but you didn't. BOONE: So, in this dream you saw a plane crash, right? LOCKE: Yeah. BOONE: Okay, the fact that we were all just in a plane crash - you didn't think for one second... falls. BOONE: John, you okay? LOCKE and not letting Boone help him: I'm fine. starts getting up BOONE: What is wrong with your leg? LOCKE: I'm fine. Locke stands up he sees something. BOONE: What? grabs a rosary from a branch and hands it to Boone. BOONE: Someone from camp hiked all the way out here? LOCKE: Nope. BOONE: Where do you think it came from? LOCKE on a vine which makes a body fall to the ground: Him. COMMERCIAL BREAK FLASHBACK see Locke driving up to Cooper's house. LOCKE: Mornin', Eddie. EDDIE: Mornin', Mr. Locke—you gentleman going to get some birds again? LOCKE: I sure hope so. switches to inside the house. Locke walks in and sees a nurse. Cooper is hooked up to a dialysis machine. LOCKE: Anthony? COOPER: You weren't supposed to be here 'til 12. LOCKE: I thought you said 11. What is this? COOPER: It's a dialysis machine. My kidney's failing. Damn doctors say I need a transplant. LOCKE: When? COOPER: Tomorrow if it were up to me. I'm on the donor list, but I'm an old man and it's a long list. LOCKE: How long... COOPER: John, the dialysis will be fine for a while. I didn't tell you for this exact reason. I'm not going to let this spoil what's going to be a fantastic day, and neither should you. So, I'll get done here and we'll have a nice lunch and go shoot some birds. on the island we the skeleton. Boone is looking at a book (Bible). Locke grabs a pen from the skeleton's shirt. BOONE: He's a priest. How long do you think he's been dead? LOCKE: Normally clothing would completely decompose within 2 years, but this is high quality polyester—could be 2 years, could be 10. pulls the pen apart and finds it's a knife. Gold teeth—obviously well off. finds a large wad of bills. BOONE: What kind of money is that? LOCKE: Nigerian naira. BOONE: What is a Nigerian priest doing on an island in the South Pacific? LOCKE a gun: I'm not so sure he's a priest. see Sawyer wetting a cloth for his head, looking miserable. Redshirts start banging on stuff, building something. SAWYER: You want to keep it down? KATE entering: That's it, get up. SAWYER: What? KATE: Get up. You're going to Jack. SAWYER: Do I get a lollipop? switches to the caves. Jack is moving a pen in front of Sawyer's eyes. JACK: When did the headaches start? SAWYER: A few days ago, a week maybe. Kate Do you have to be here? JACK: Do you have them when you wake up in the morning? SAWYER: Usually they hit me in the middle of the day. What the hell are you doing with that thing? JACK: Checking to see how your pupils respond to changing stimuli. nods and walks to get a notebook. SAWYER: What's that—that nod? KATE: Would you just let him do his thing? SAWYER: I'm letting him, but I want to know what the hell he thinks... JACK: I think you should just shut up and relax. snaps his finger in Sawyer's face. SAWYER: What the hell are you doing? JACK: Have you ever had a blood transfusion? SAWYER: What? No. JACK: Taken pills for malaria? SAWYER: Nope. JACK: Have you ever had sex with a prostitute? SAWYER: What the hell has that got to do with anything? JACK: Is that a yes? SAWYER: Yes. JACK: Have you ever contracted a sexually transmitted disease? doesn't respond I'm going to take that as another yes. When was the last outbreak? SAWYER: Go to hell, Doc. exits KATE: I know he deserved it, but... JACK: He needs glasses. see Locke and Boone walking. Locke is walking with difficulty. BOONE: What's going on, John? LOCKE: Nothing. BOONE: You can barely walk, man. LOCKE: It's the wound from the shrapnel. BOONE: That's your right leg, John. Now, what's wrong with your left? LOCKE annoyed: I'm fine, now stop asking me. falls. BOONE: That's it. Let's go back. LOCKE: I'm fine. BOONE: No, you're not. Let me get you back to Jack. LOCKE: Jack wouldn't know the first thing about what's wrong with me. tries to get up but falls again. BOONE: John, we've got to... LOCKE: No, no, no. BOONE: What is wrong with you? Are you crazy? LOCKE: I was in a wheelchair. BOONE: What? LOCKE: Paralyzed for 4 years. The plane—our plane—I was in that chair when we took off. But not after we crashed. BOONE: Why were you in a wheelchair? LOCKE: It doesn't matter anymore. But, but, this island, it changed me. It made me whole. Now it's trying to take it back and I don't know why. But it wants me to follow what I saw. BOONE: What? LOCKE: I know it sounds crazy. 4 weeks ago I wouldn't have believed it myself. But you and I are here for a reason. There's something that we were meant to find—something that's going to help us get into the hatch. I know it. But we've got to keep going. BOONE: Okay. Can you move your legs? LOCKE: Just help me up, son. FLASHBACK see Locke and Cooper in a field hunting. COOPER: These doves fly a lot faster than you think. So you've got to really lead them. If you have to drop it in high cover... bird starts from a bush. Locke fires and hits it. LOCKE: Got him. COOPER: Yeah, you did. Good shot, son. John, your mother, she may be a little crazy, but at least she brought us together. Thank god it happened now, while we still have time. Let's find your bird. on the island, we see Boone struggling to help Locke who can barely walk. Boone lets Locke fall and they take a rest. BOONE: She was my nanny—Theresa. She was my nanny. My mother wasn't around much. I needed someone to take it out on—my bedroom was at the top of this huge flight of stairs, and I would sit in bed all day calling her on the intercom. One day she took a bad step—broke her neck. I was six. sees something over Boone's shoulder and starts laughing. BOOONE Locke by the collar: Listen, what the hell is so funny? LOCKE and pointing: Look. see the Beechcraft perched on a cliff. COMMERCIAL BREAK of the plane balanced partly on a cliff and trees. BOONE: Is that the plane you saw? LOCKE: As best I can tell. BOONE: You really saw it? LOCKE: Yeah, I really saw it. BOONE: How long do you think it's been there? LOCKE: Doesn't matter. What's important is that we found it. What's important is what's inside it. BOONE: What is inside of it, John? LOCKE: You're going to have to climb up there for us and find out. FLASHBACK see Locke and Cooper in the hospital right before the transplant surgery. COOPER: You can still change your mind. LOCKE: Nah. They already shaved my back. COOPER: I'm so thankful for you, John. LOCKE: This was meant to be. COOPER: See you on the other side, son. approaches Sawyer at the beach, carrying a box. SAWYER: If you're looking for a stool sample, you can forget it. JACK: You've been reading a lot since we came to the island. SAWYER: Okay, so what? JACK: You, uh, you've got hyperopia. SAWYER nervous: Hyperopia? That's, uh, what is that? JACK: You're far-sighted. SAWYER: Far-sighted? JACK laughing: Yeah. It can develop later in life, especially when you add any strain to the eyes like with reading. hands Sawyer a pair of glasses from the box to try and holds a book up for Sawyer to read. SAWYER: Blurry. tries a different pair. JACK: Better or worse? SAWYER: Worse. gets another, ugly, pair. SAWYER: Uh-uh, no way. JACK: Sawyer, it's not a fashion show. scene switches to Sayid melting 2 pairs of glasses apart and then putting the 2 different lenses together to make one pair for Sawyer. of a blurry sheet of paper that says: better or worse? Glasses come up and the image sharpens. SAWYER: Har, har, very funny. HURLEY by: Dude, it looks like someone steam rolled Harry Potter. and Jack are amused. SAWYER Jack: You love this, don't you? JACK: You're welcome. see Boone climbing up to the plane while Locke looks on. Boone slips. LOCKE: Hang on. keeps climbing and gets inside the plane. He finds of map of Nigeria/Africa. The plane tilts, Boone falls, and a body falls on him. Boone screams. LOCKE: Boone? Boone? BOONE: I'm fine. starts walking toward the plane. LOCKE: Boone, what do you see? Boone? BOONE: Want to know what's in your damn plane, Locke? see a crate with some Virgin Mary statues. Boone takes one and throws is down to Locke. BOONE: Here's your sign. statue breaks open to reveal baggies of heroin. BOONE: They're drug smugglers, Locke. Heroin, that's all that's in here. LOCKE: I don't understand. I don't understand. finds another map then looks at the instrument panel. He tries the radio and hears static. The plane starts toppling over, but stops. LOCKE: Boone, Boone, get out! BOONE the radio: Hello. Hello. Anybody out there? Mayday, mayday. LOCKE: Boone, there's no time. Get out now. RADIO VOICE: Is someone there? BOONE: Hello. Hello. Can you hear me? RADIO VOICE: Repeat your transmission please. BOONE: Hello. We're survivors of the crash of Oceanic flight 815, please copy. LOCKE with Boone: Boone, get out! RADIO VOICE: Hello. We're the survivors of Oceanic flight 815. LOCKE overlapping: Boone, get out. plane falls and flips over. Locke struggles to get up and gets Boone to carry him back to Jack. COMMERCIAL BREAK see Jack at the caves. Kate enters. KATE: So, did you know before or after you asked him about his latest outbreak? JACK: Well, I'd answer that, Kate, but, you know, doctor-patient confidentiality. KATE: Of course. Thank you for helping him. I know it was probably the last thing you wanted to do. JACK: I didn't do it for him. LOCKE in, carrying Boone: Jack, help! JACK: No, no, no. Put him down up here. Alright, alright that's it, easy. What happened? LOCKE: There was an accident. Boone fell off a cliff out near the place we were hunting. rips Boone's shirt open to reveal a big wound. JACK: Okay, I'm going to need some water—shirts, towels, anything that I can use to staunch the bleeding. Kate, now, please! of Locke standing, looking on. JACK: John, tell me exactly what happened. John? Locke? Locke? Locke? is gone. FLASHBACK see Locke waking in the hospital after the transplant surgery. He looks over to see an empty bed next to him. A nurse is taking his pulse. NURSE: I think what you did is so kind. LOCKE: Where's my father? NURSE: Who? LOCKE: We had the transplant together. NURSE: I didn't know he was your father. LOCKE: We don't have the same last name. Where is he? NURSE: Mr. Cooper checked out this afternoon. He went back home. He's under private care. LOCKE: But, that doesn't make any—why? Did he leave me a message? NURSE: No, not that I know of. You just relax, Mr. Locke. I'm going to get you some juice. EMILY entering: It was his idea. I'm sorry, John. LOCKE: What are you doing here? EMILY: I needed some money. He's always been good that way. Your father's always been generous. LOCKE: You told me I didn't have a father. EMILY: Well, he said that was the only way you would give it to him. It had to be your idea. He told me where to find you. He asked me to go see you. I wanted to see you. LOCKE: This can't be happening. This is a misunderstanding. This can't happen to me. He wouldn't do this to me. He wouldn't do this to me! gets up out of bed. The scene switches to Locke driving up to the gate of Cooper's house. LOCKE: Eddie, Eddie open the gate. EDDIE: Mr. Cooper's not seeing guests. LOCKE: I'm not a guest. EDDIE: I'm sorry, John. gets out of the car. LOCKE: Eddie, open the gate. EDDIE: I'm sorry, I'm going to need you to move your car. goes up to the gate. We see the surveillance camera point at him. LOCKE: I know you're watching me. You can't do this. EDDIE: John, please. Move your car. see Locke driving. He's very angry and hitting the rear-view mirror, the roof of the car. He stops the car and screams. scene switches to Locke in the jungle kneeling and crying at the hatch. LOCKE: I've done everything you wanted me to do. So why did you do this to me? light goes on inside the hatch. Category: Transcripten